


Project iPod: Anna (Outtakes)

by ensign_amy



Series: Project iPod [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't the only person looking to educate Cas on music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project iPod: Anna (Outtakes)

1\. Little Miss Pipedream – The Wombats  
There wasn’t much else to do in the wake of failing her mission. Anna couldn’t return to Heaven – Zachariah would definitely kill her if Michael didn’t. And returning to Earth, well – that wasn’t in the cards anymore. Not now that her Grace was permanent and cutting it out would mean having to start all over again.

All she could do was wait for it to fade and attempt to get drunk in some no-name pub with awful taste in music. The cherubs were out in full-force. Only Anna could see the faint breeze blow through the crowded building every few minutes. The intended couples actually thought they were kissing of their own volition. Somewhere, that had to rank as rape, or at least Anna thought so.

It wasn’t until she threw back her twenty-ninth shot that she noticed the flower on the bar next to her. A single red rose, short-stemmed. If she hadn’t been feeling slightly tingly in all of her extremities, she probably would have said something insensitive. She didn’t even want to know how Castiel had found her. Again.

“It’s for you,” he said quickly, blunt as ever. “I learned the practice is customary for the holiday.”

Anna sighed, deciding his intentions were pure. As angry as she was with him, she couldn’t bring herself to say anything against it – it seemed cruel. She didn’t move when he climbed onto the barstool next to her. “Cas, do you even know what red roses mean?”

“I wasn’t aware the colour had any significance.”

She motioned for the bartender to pour him a drink – she was mildly surprised to see him politely thank her and take it. “So where are the boys?” she asked.

Castiel frowned. “I didn’t bring them to London.”

“I guess you wouldn’t have.”

He threw the shot back, practiced and without a hitch. The sight made Anna’s heart break a little. “I don’t believe Dean wants to see me at the moment anyhow. Sam is in the panic room again.”

Anna focused on her own line of shots. “…That’s too bad.”

For the longest time, they didn’t say anything. They just sat there, downing the whiskey until the poor bartender began to look worried for their sobriety. Finally, Anna just had to ask. She’d figured that Dean had put him up to it at first, but now she wasn’t so sure. “So why me?” she asked gently. “Hm? No other pretty girls to give flowers to?”

Castiel gave a sideways glance in the other direction. “…No.”

 

2\. You’re The One That I Want – Angus and Julia Stone  
To sum it up, he looked pathetic. With the way Dean had put it on the phone, Anna had been afraid Cas was dying or something. It had certainly been enough to get her to drive three states over – with minimal food and rest breaks, so to see him simply miserable with a moderate case of the shivers, Anna didn’t know whether she was relieved he was alive or annoyed with him for putting himself in the position in the first place.

“So did you figure out suddenly that you’re human?” she asked dryly.

His head shot up from the pillow in shock, possibly with a sniffle since he was liable to be developing a cold bad enough to make him wish he’d died. His hair was sticking up, indicating that the boys had likely sent him to bed without having him dry his head properly.

He frowned as if he knew he was about to be told off, which he was. When he felt better. “I told them not to call you,” he said dejectedly.

Anna rolled her eyes and climbed onto the sorry motel bed next to him, shucking her coat and boots first. “Cas, you fell through thin ice and almost drowned. Dean said you were blue when they pulled you out. You weren’t breathing.”

He sneezed, rolling over onto his side so he could face her. From the looks of it, he was wrapped in every blanket the room possessed and maybe a few from Sam and Dean’s room. “Obviously, they were able to resuscitate me.”

“That isn’t the point and you know it.”

She allowed him to tuck himself in next to her, pulling him into her arms just to bring some more of his colour back. His lips were still a bit blue. “I think the point is that neither Sam or Dean were willing to share body heat,” he said.

While Anna figured that was likely the case, she snorted and shook her head as he coughed. “You really don’t get it.”

She brought her lips down to speak against his ear. “You didn’t give up your grace just so an angry spirit could drown you in a lake.”

Castiel picked up his head to look at her, reading her eyes and no matter how much Anna wanted to drown him herself, she smiled. “You still owe me several real dates. I was kind of hoping you’d stick around.”

Were it not for the chattering teeth, he would’ve looked both excited and awed. “Oh. Does this mean our relations are permanent?”

Anna gave a tiny laugh, threading her fingers through his still slightly damp hair so she could tug him up for a shaky kiss. “Yes, dummy.”

 

3\. Baby, I Love You – Aretha Franklin  
Contrary to what he thought, Anna knew what she was doing. Mostly because she wanted to dance and wasn’t about to do it alone. Besides, she knew he was watching her. It was always so easy to tell where Castiel’s eyes were zeroed in, and right now they were on the gentle sway of her hips.

Even though he looked as if someone were about to take him off to have his wings cut off with a blunt sword. Anna really didn’t know what it was about Cas and intimacy – it wasn’t as if she wanted him to flat out shag her in front of everyone. So instead of saying anything that would likely gain her a complaint or rationalization for why they shouldn’t, she simply held her hands out to him and wiggled her fingers. It eventually got him up from the table at least.

Like everything he did, Castiel remained very serious and concentrated. His eyes were fixed firmly on hers as she drew him in close to her body. “I don’t know how to do this, Anna.”

“Find the slow riff in your hips,” she whispered softly, tipping his head down so his forehead was touching hers. “And hold onto me.”

 

4\. Addicted To Love – Florence & the Machine  
It really didn’t take him long to find her – all Anna had to send to him was the text Hotel –Florence, Italy and there he was, flying in as soon as the text was sent. She grinned as the monster she created seized her and lifted her up, kissing as if his life depended on it. Not exactly skilled, but Anna didn’t mind. He was learning.

Her legs wrapped tight around his waist, she giggled as her back came into contact with the nearest wall. She kissed the tip of his nose. “You know, I picked a room with a bed for a reason,” she said lightly.

He looked over his shoulder and then back to her, businesslike and not at all betraying the fact that he was as needy as she was at the moment. “My apologies.”

“Cas, you don’t have to apologize to me just because…!”

Anna didn’t quite get to finish that sentence as being flung around and deposited onto a mattress suddenly became top priority. Whether she wanted it or not – grace was definitely not something Castiel possessed. At least not in that sense of the word.

Before she could say anything else, he kissed her again, deeper and hard enough to bruise. His hips slotted into hers and rocked – he was definitely ready. If the way he tore her blouse open was anything to go by.

Anna set to work on removing his tie, opening his trousers – anything, just so long as they could be skin to skin as fast as possible. “I’m guessing you missed me,” she teased.

Castiel picked his head up to fix that intense gaze on her. “Three days can be a long time.”

She laughed, tugging him down by his tie that her fingers couldn’t for the life of her open. “Oh, I’ll bet. You addict.”


End file.
